The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) will serve as a centralized resource to the investigators[unreadable] of the proposed SCCOR Acute Aortic Dissection Project grant to insure that the dispersed elements of[unreadable] program remain synchronized, and to providing database management and biostatistical services as needed.[unreadable] The core will seve as a centralized resource for data acquisition and management, designing clinical and basic[unreadable] science experiments, developing innovative statistical methodology, statistical analysis, and publishing[unreadable] research results generated by the SCCOR projects. The specific aims of the BDMC are:[unreadable] 1. To assist in the planning and study design of the grant projects, including sample size and power[unreadable] calculations and data analysis plans.[unreadable] 2. To facilitate data collection, entry, quality control, and data integration among SCCOR projects which[unreadable] include basic science, pre-clinical, clinical and epidemiologic projects.[unreadable] 3. To develop a secure, web-based database management system for tracking, distribution and central[unreadable] repository of genetic, socio-demographic, laboratory, biomarker, imaging and clinical data.[unreadable] 4. To provide study monitoring that would ensure patient safety by timely reporting of adverse events to IRBs[unreadable] and the Data Monitoring Committee.[unreadable] 5. To conduct statistical analyses including descriptive analyses, hypothesis testing, estimation, and[unreadable] construction of statistical models.[unreadable] 6. To develop and apply innovative statistical methods pertienent to acute aortic dissection studies.[unreadable] 7. To generate statsitical reports and to collaborate in publication of scientific results.